Mist of Sages
by xxJayKayxx
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha's the only one who's drunk? Based on episode 135.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters.

The group is going to the sacred peak known as , to acquire the rare sake, which tastes heavenly made by some sages there. Master Mushin had said that not one person was able to return after going there, so they need to be very careful.

"It seems like we have already reached the ." Sango nodded agreeing with Kagome. "Remember what Master Mushin had said Kagome, we need to be very careful."

"Now now Sango, no need to be worried about that, I'll protect you." Miroku said earning a slap from Sango."I can protect myself as well pervert." Miroku pretended to be hurt after Sango said that. "Ouch, I told you it's because of my cursed hand."

Sango seemed to completely ignore Miroku. "Seems like he'll never learn." Inuyasha and Shippo said at the same time and Hachi, agreeing with them. "How could you think so low of me?" Miroku said holding his chest.

Suddenly a mist was stopping them from going further. More and more mist was covering them, making the group cover their nose because of the smell. However, since Inuyasha is a hanyou, he can smell anything better. Shippo was not affected as he is still a kid and so he does not have a strong nose like Inuyasha does.

The group didn't know that the mist can make them drunk or lose self-conscious.

Inuyasha, a very stubborn hanyou didn't even cover his nose because he thinks he is the strongest.

"I hate the smell!" Kagome covered her nose tightly afraid of smelling the mist.

"I hope it will be over soon." Miroku scanned the area to see if someone is there, because there has to be someone behind all this. But the mist was too much so he can't see anything.

The group didn't notice that Inuyasha is losing his conscious because they're too busy scanning the area. "A shadow!" Shippo pointed to the figure. "That's Inuyasha, Shippo." Kagome corrected him.

"But why is he acting strange?"

Inuyasha is now in front of Miroku. "I-is there something you w-want?" Miroku stuttered, and being the smart one Miroku gasped. "Cover your nose everyone, I think the

mist can make us all lose our conscious. I think Inuyasha didn't cover his nose, that's why he's like this."

Everyone followed Miroku's advice and covered their nose tighter than ever. "I'm not drunk." Inuyasha said obvious acting like one. "So Miroku, have you decided to bear my child yet?'

Miroku's face became pale. "I-Inuyasha, I never said that." Inuyasha chuckled, "But isn't it what you want? We can have as many children as you want, after this I think we should do that."

"I don't seem to understand what you mean by 'that'." Miroku pretended not to know when he exactly know what it meant. The group except Miroku was laughing. "You know, sex." Inuyasha replied while Miroku's face was turning paler every second.

"But Inuyasha, you can't be pregnant, and neither do I." Miroku regretted saying that after he noticed that Sango is angry. "So, are you saying that if Inuyasha can be pregnant you want to have 'that'?" Tears started to flow down her face. "That's not what I mea-" He was interrupted by Kagome that made him gulped. "Don't worry Sango, I'll tell Kaede to put the beads of subjugation around his neck, and you can sit him as many times as you want." Sango nodded and suddenly smiled. "Good idea Kagome, you're the best." Sango hugged Kagome.

"Look, now the poor girl's crying." Shippo said.

Sango hit Miroku's head with her boomerang. "Go go!" Hachi cheered.

"Owwwwwwwwwww!" Screamed Miroku. Inuyasha screamed as well because now his doggy ears are hurting. "AHHHHHHHH!"

After a long session of both boys screaming, Inuyasha said something that made Miroku afraid.

"So Miroku, will you bear my child?"

"Uhh, about that, I think I refuse this time."

Inuyasha hugged Miroku. "But whyyyyyyy?" He sounded like a baby.

Kagome saw Inuyasha hugging Miroku, she can't control her temper anymore. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit." She thought that after she has sat Inuyasha, he would be unconscious. Oh how wrong she was. He got up and hugged Miroku. "Mirokuuuu, Kagome is being a bitch." The bitch he meant was not a female dog, but an insult. Kagome became angry,that smokes are coming from her ears.

"SIT!"

"Inuyasha, get off of Miroku, you're not allowed to hug him." Sango demanded, no one was allowed to touch Miroku except her.

"I think she's being possessive, I've never seen her like that." Shippo whispered to Hachi. "You're right, I think she is in love with Miroku so much." Hachi replied the kid's whisper.

"No, I will not get off of him, he's going to be my mate. I will mark him tonight. I will have children with him. I will have 'that' with him, and no one can disturb.

"Ahh Sango, I'm happy you have developed feelings for me." Miroku said dreamily, his mind in cloud nine.

Sango blushed.

The group except Sango and Miroku had to stifle a laugh. Kagome wished that she had brought her video camera so she could record Inuyasha hugging Miroku including the question he asked and then blackmail him if he didn't allow her to go back to her time. She imagined her saying that she will show Sesshomaru the video. She can't hold her laugh anymore and laughed so hard clutching her stomach because her stomach is starting to hurt.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango looked at her strangely as if she's insane. Shippo and Hachi started to join Kagome making Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango looked at them now instead of Kagome.

"Don't mind us." Kagome yelled.

Everyone except Inuyasha were still covering their nose so they didn't become like Inuyasha.

"I think I know a way to end this." Kagome told Sango. "Miroku should agree with Inuyasha, that way Inuyasha will not be clingy anymore."

Miroku and Sango's mouthed an 'O' shaped, shocked. "WHATTTTTTTTT!"

"It was just a suggestion, no need to get mad." Kagome shrugged.

No one were laughing anymore after hearing Miroku and Sango's scream.

"I think I could use my wind tunnel." Miroku pushed Inuyasha off him. 'I shouldn't be afraid getting poisoned by the mist. This is for you Master Mushin. "WIND TUNNEL!"

The mist is suddenly getting sucked by the wind tunnel. After the mist is gone, the group saw a few sages behind the rock peeking out at them. "So you're the one behind all this!" The group said at the same time pointing at them.


End file.
